Momentum
by WeDon'tKnowEnoughToUnderstand
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Momentum' by Vienna Teng. Fluff.


Momentum (Vienna Teng)

Why am I walking barefoot  
>Upon this road with no one around<br>I close my eyes to this decision  
>The night's like coffee to my tongue<br>Like waking up without a sound  
>I map the words out<br>Maybe you will say them

Won't you help me rise up  
>Touch my face and watch me try to breathe again<br>Would you let me do this  
>Burn down the final wall<p>

Overcome me, baby  
>Overcome me, baby<br>Overcome me, baby  
>Overcome me, yeah<p>

All I'm asking is to be alive  
>For once<p>

Always I am mistaken  
>I look for love, I find a stone<br>Of all the seasons, winter befriends me  
>I come to you in friendship<br>And hold my breath against the snow  
>What are you thinking as I gaze into you<p>

Forgive me the confusion  
>Forgive me as I realize my thoughts betrayed<br>You are the answer  
>Cry and smile the same<p>

Overcome me, baby  
>Overcome me, baby<br>Overcome me, baby  
>Overcome, yeah<p>

All I'm asking is to be  
>All I'm asking is to be<br>Alive

Overcome me (overcome me baby), baby  
>Overcome me (overcome me baby), baby<br>Overcome me (overcome me baby), baby  
>(overcome me)<br>Overcome me (overcome me baby), baby  
>(overcome me)<br>Overcome  
>Overcome<br>Overcome  
>Overcome<p>

All I'm asking is to be  
>Alive<p>

Canada sighed as he watched the snow pile up around his log cabin. The frost glazed the windows, the ice crystals spreading its fingers over the panes of glass. With a fluffy pink glove he pushed his glasses further up his nose. He knew there would be no way he would be able to make it to Copenhagen tomorrow for the world meeting. He supposed it wouldn't matter anyway, no one would notice that he wasn't there. He returned to the sofa, which was draped with fake furs and cuddled his polar bear. It didn't even look up as he hugged it. Together they sat there for a while, simply watching the flames in the fireplace. They were beginning to dwindle. Canada cursed under his breath; he didn't have any more firewood. He supposed that wouldn't matter anyway. What did it matter if he froze? The sky outside grew darker and lighter again. The snow grew higher. The air grew colder. Canada didn't even bother to move. He watched the expiring flames descend into embers. His face remained impassive as he let the cold overcome him. He planted his face into the neck of Kumajirou and tried to sleep.

_Russia was standing in a field of sunflowers. His violet eyes seemed welcoming and you walked towards him. He extends his arm and as you reach out to take it he changes. The face of general winter looks down upon you. He entraps you in his arms in a desperate attempt to keep you safe. It is all a misunderstanding. He is meant to protect Russia. You struggle in his grip as his face turns to malice. Russia watches in glee as an American flag burns. You understand. You scream, beg and tell him you are Canada. He is mistaken. You are not believed and you are snapped. The blood melts the snow, but you can't feel it. All you feel is cold. The landscape shatters and twists. All that is around you now is soft maple leaves falling, drifting. You drift with them, the grey amongst the red. You fall into soft snow and it encases you, uncharacteristically warm. It screams your name. For the first time it screams your name. It doesn't pine for Alfred, it calls you, Matthew. Before you know what happens everything melts and you feel warm again. The dream melts and you awake and breathe peacefully once more._

"Mathieu," France whispers. Canada doesn't respond. He doesn't understand where he is. Everything is fuzzy until a gentle hand places his glasses on his face. Canada looks down at his feet which were being kept warm by the fluffy bear. The weight around his shoulders was France. "Mon cher," he whispered into Canada's ear. "You 'ad me worried for a moment." "Worried? Why?" France's face is too close for comfort and Matthew tries to pull away but France doesn't let him. "You did not turn up to the meeting, and you would not answer your phone." "You noticed I was gone?" "Of course." Matthew realised he was in his bedroom at this point. He blushed when he realised that France had come all this way to make sure he was O.K. The blush deepened when he realised he was in his pyjamas. He certainly hadn't been wearing them before. France chuckled at the blush and leaned forward and brushed Matthew's lips gently with his own. He pulled away and mumbled incoherently. "What was that, mon cher?" France tried to disguise the surprise on his face and waited patiently for Canada to speak. "I'm…" Canada's bottom lip was going from pale pink to red and his teeth worried it. He knew he had to continue when France said nothing but just looked at him expectantly. "I'm not America." He finished looking down. France blinked. "I know." He knew? Canada hadn't really expected that. "Then why did you try to kiss me?" "Because you are Canada." France breathed and closed the gap between their lips. He was very warm and Canada felt the warmth pass into him and flood into his very core. He let himself be pushed back by France who was caressing his body with his hands. With another tender kiss they stopped, and lay down together France made Canada warm again and brought the life back to his muscles and his eyes.

Please Review ^^ all feedback is welcome. The song above is Momentum by Vienna Teng from her album 'The Waking Hour'


End file.
